The Mystic Falls Diaries
by InuYashamama87
Summary: A teen named Margo moves to Mystic Falls and discovers that the


**Monday September 1****st**** 9:30am**

I just finished packing up the rest of my room. My dad just took the box down to the moving truck. I really don't want to leave New York but the hospital in Mystic Falls, Virginia really needs my mother's help. Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes told my father that they need more help on the force too since they are losing officers. I really don't want to leave my school and my friends. Yesterday, they gave me a wonderful goodbye party. My best friend Heather told me to 典ake a ton of pics of your new house, your new school, and your new boyfriend.I stared at her. 展hat makes you think that I will get a new boyfriend so soon?I asked her. She smacked me on my ass. 釘ecause you are said. I am so going to miss her!

**10:30am**

In the car leaving New York City. I am less than thrilled about this. I will miss walking around the city and riding the subway. I will miss watching the ball drop in Times Square on New Year's Eve, watching them light the tree in Rockefeller Center, and watching the balloons being inflated for Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. I will miss the hustle and bustle of the city. I really hate this.

**10:45am**

Just did some research on my cellphone about Mystic Falls and it looks a little shady. They have more people disappear than New York City. And their death rate is higher than the whole state of New York's. When I brought this up to my dad he just shrugged and said, 典hat is the reason why we are going, pumpkin. To help out. Am I the only one concerned about this?

**10:55**

I voiced my concern to my parents and they told me to 鉄top being so , yes. I am the only one that is concerned.

**2:30pm**

In Virginia, but still not in Mystic Falls. My parents told me that I would love our new house. 添eah.I said. 釘ut it still won't be like mother told me to stop complaining because I haven't seen it yet. 的t is bigger than that tiny apartment. Plus, if you are still unhappy with it you can still go to NYU next added. Oh yes mother, that makes it better since everyone of my friends back home would be going to colleges out of state. When we stopped for lunch, I called Heather and she said, 泥on't worry, we can still be together for Holiday break. Just keep your chin up and we will see each other I told her that it wouldn't be the same, she said, 哲o it won't but we will still see each other. Yeah, that totally made me feel better.

**4:45pm**

Made it to the new house in Mystic Falls. The house is very big and on the bright side, I don't have to share a bathroom with my parents anymore. But still, it is not home. I stared at it for a while until my mother thrusted a box into my arms and then told me to follow the movers to my room. After the movers got all my furniture and boxes in to my room and my dad assembled my bed, I opened up one of the boxes and took out my laptop. I turned it on and then realized that we don't have cable or internet yet. I stomped to my door and I yelled down the stairs, 滴ey Dad, when are we going to get TV and internet?My dad yelled, 鏑ater today. Read a book or something!Does my father know me at all! I climbed on to my bed and decided to listen to my ipod. Then I thought I heard something growling outside. I sat up on my bed and looked out the window.I saw a woman who was standing in her driveway and a wolf running up to her. I grabbed my phone and dialed 911 and as I was about to hit the call button, I saw the wolf transform into a teenage boy. After I rubbed my eyes for a little while I decided that I was tired and I must be seeing things. I am going to try to take a nap now. Crap, there is the doorbell.

**5:30pm**

Well, the woman and the boy that I thought was a wolf were at the door. 滴oney,my mother said. 典his is Mayor Carol Lockwood and her son, Tyler. This is our daughter, shook my hand. 的t is nice to meet said. 鄭re you going to Mystic Falls High?I nodded. 展hat grade?He asked. 鉄enior year.I said. Tyler smiled and nodded. 的f you are going to park your car at school, you are going to need a parking permit. They cost like $100 and you have to fill out a said. I sighed. 展ell in order to have a parking permit I will need a car to park.I said. My mother looked at me sharply. 添our father and I told you that you could have a car as soon as you got a job and save up enough money to buy snapped. Tyler smiled. 徹ur local restaurant, The Mystic Grill, is hiring said. 的f you want I can take you tomorrow to pick up an application if you would mother put her arm around me. 典hat is so sweet! Isn't that sweet Margo? Unfortunately, We have to go to the high school first to register her. But maybe you can pick her up when we get said.

Dammit, why is she trying to make friends for me? 添es, Thanks Tyler.I said. My mother nudged me. 展hy don't you and Tyler go into your room while Mrs. Lockwood, your father, and I talk?She suggested. 擢ineI sighed and as Tyler and I headed towards my room, she said, 鏑eave the door open!Yes mom, like I was planning on having sex with a boy I just met. We trudged to my room and when we got there I plopped on my bed and Tyler sat backwards in my computer chair. 鉄o, where are you from?He asked. 哲ew York City.I said. Tyler's eyes widened. 展ow, I have always wanted to go there. Is it true that if you go to Time Square that there is a huge chance that you can meet a celebrity?He asked. I nodded. 釘ut, you don't meet celebrities like Snooki, Jessica Simpson, Sandra Bullock, or One Direction.I said. Tyler stared at me. 展ell then which celebrities have you met?He asked. I sighed. 展ell I met Barbra Walters, Regis Philbin, Al Roker, Whoopi Goldberg, and Meredith Vera.I replied. 徹h and I met Kelly Ripa several smiled. I guess the celebrities that we pay a lot of attention to live in Los Angeles and not in New said. I chuckled. 添eah. So ummm...why don't I give you my number so Ican text you when I get home from registering for school?I said. 徹 Tyler.

I took a pen and I grabbed Tyler's hand and I wrote my number on it. Tyler smiled at me and he and I talked more in order to get to know each other. I learned that he is on the football team, that he has a girlfriend, and that his father died a few years ago. 的 am sorry.I said. 典hats said. I told him about my life in New York and he smiled at me. As we were talking I peered out my window to see if the wolf that I saw earlier. 鄭re you okay?Tyler asked. I didn't want to tell him about seeing a wolf approach his mother or that I saw him standing where the wolf was five seconds later. 添eah.I replied. 的 was checking out my window. I am not used to it being this smiled at me and I knew that we are going to have a great friendship.

**9:30pm**

Finally, we have cable and internet. I was lying in bed watching my favorite show, Pretty Little Liars, when all these questions came flooding into my head. _Why was there a wolf running up to Tyler's house? Did that wolf really turn into Tyler? Is there really such a thing as a werewolf? _These are all questions that I hope to get answers for soon.

**10:00pm**

Just brushed my teeth and put my pajamas on. I looked out the window to see if the wolf had returned. I saw nothing.

**10:30pm**

Thought I heard a wolf howl. I looked outside my window and nothing was there. I must be hearing things. I called my mother in and she told me that I was being paranoid because I am not used to the sounds of the suburbs.

**11:30pm**

Tried to sleep but I keep thinking about that turned into Tyler and Mayor Lockwood. Maybe the wolf escaped from the zoo and but zoo officials tranquilized it and then brought it back to the zoo and Tyler was there to help and my eyes are playing tricks on me? No, I would see zoo officials and I am pretty sure Tyler or Mayor Lockwood would have told me or my parents. I am so confused.

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**** 11:30am**

Just got back from applying for The Mystic Grill. When Tyler showed up at my house at 9:30 he didn't bother to come in. He honked the horn in his car like seven times before I looked out my window and realized that it was him. When I got outside I saw a blonde girl sitting in the front seat and as I approached the car I could hear her yelling, 添OU HAVE HER NUMBER! JUST CALL HER INSTEAD OF WAILING ON THE HORN LIKE A MORON!Tyler looked at her and then realized that I was standing outside the car. He rolled down the window and said, 滴ey Margo, hop in! I stood there staring at him. 展hat? We are going to the Mystic Grill. Remember?He asked. I sighed. 添es, but I thought that I was going to meet you stared at me sharply. 哲o, I sent you a text this morning and told you that I was going to pick you up at said. I shook my head. 哲o, I told you that I was going to meet you at 10:30 at The Mystic Grill to be on the safe side and you sent me a text back saying 'okay'.I said. Tyler stared at me like he wanted to kill me. 哲o you didn' snapped. I snapped back, 添es you did!I pulled out my cell phone and I showed him our conversation. 徹h. I did say okay. Sorry Margo. Anyways, since I am already here...Hop in.I rolled my eyes and sent my mom a text saying that I was going out with Tyler and that I would be back in a little while and then I got into the back seat of Tyler's car.

"Oh this is my girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is Margo said. Caroline turned around in her seat. 滴i Margo. It's nice to meet said. I smiled back at her. 的t is nice to meet you too.I replied. Caroline turned to face forward. 的 am so sorry that Tyler has some bad said. 釘ut we are working on it.I chuckled softly. 典hat's okay.I replied. Caroline and I talked for the rest of the car ride. We discovered that we have several classes together and that we have lunch together too. 添ou should totally sit with me, Tyler, and our friends at lunch tomorrow. They would love to meet said. I smiled. 的 would love it!I said. We pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. 添ou will like it here. This is where all the high school kids like to hang out after school and on the said. We walked into the restaurant and Caroline started waving at people as she walked. I followed her to the bar where a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes was standing. He was muscular built and was kind of tall. He smiled at Caroline and Tyler as we approached him. 滴i Jer!she said. The boy started to clear glasses and plates off the bar. 滴i Caroline, who is this?He asked as he cleaned. 典his is Margo Stevenson. She is Tyler's new next door answered. She turned toward me. 溺argo, this is Jeremy said. I stuck my hand out. 的t is a pleasure to meet you.I said. Jeremy took my hand and shook it. 的t is nice to meet you too. So what can I do for you lovely ladies and Tyler today?He asked. Caroline smiled. 展ell Tyler and I would like something to drink and Margo would like a job answered. Jeremy turned around. 釘e right said. Caroline sat down on a bar stool. 鉄o do you have a boyfriend back in New York?she asked. I shook my head. 哲o, my boyfriend and I broke up a few weeks ago. He didn't want to do the long distance thing.I said. Caroline took my hand and gently squeezed it. 的 am so came back with a tray with two sodas on it and some paper in the other. He placed the tray on the table and took the two drinks off of it. 滴ere you said to Caroline and then he turned to me and handed me an application that was in his other hand. 滴ere you go, said. He then handed me a pen that he had behind his ear. 展hen you are done you can give your application to said with a smile. 敵ood luck!Jeremy turned and walked away. I started to fill in my name and my address when I realized that I didn't know the zip code. I turned around on my stool and looked towards Caroline. 滴ey Caroline, what is our zip code?I asked. Caroline thought for a second. replied. I wrote what she said and I continued to fill out the application. When I finished filling it out, I hopped off of my barstool and walked over to Jeremy. I handed him the application and smiled. 典hank you.I said. Jeremy smiled back. 添our welcome and I hope to see you as part of our staff soon!

**12:30pm**

Just got a phone call from The Mystic Grill. They want to offer me a position as a server WITHOUT an interview. When I told my mother she didn't seem surprised. 笛eremy Gilbert's family is one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. He probably influenced the owner to hire you.I smiled. 展ait.I said. 添ou said that the Gilberts were one of the founding families. Who are the others?My mother stopped and thought for a second. 典he Salvatores, the Forbes, and the Lockwoods. There are a few others but those four are the most important ones.

**2:25pm**

Went next door to the Lockwoods. Tyler answered the door and he looked a little shocked to see me there. 溺argo, now is not the best said. He looked a little nervous. 典yler?!said a female voice that was not Caroline's. 展ho is in there with you?I asked. Tyler's eyes widened. 的 said not now!He shouted and then he slammed the door in my face. As I walked back home my phone started to ring. It was Caroline. I answered it. 滴ello?I said. 滴ey Margo, I just heard that you got hired at The Grill. said. I smiled. 典hanks.I said. 鉄o what are you up to?She asked. 哲othing.I said. 的 am just coming back from Tyler's because I had a question to ask him about the founding families, but he is was silent. 的 am just a few minutes away from your house and I will answer your said. A few minutes later Caroline arrived and she and I were in my room. 展hat is it that you want to know about the founding families?She asked. I told her what my mother said about them and Caroline just nodded. 展ell, your mother is said. I smiled. 添es and I have met you, Tyler, and Jeremy. But, the Salvatores. Well, I heard my parents talking and they said that a lot of the things that have been happening in town is being blamed or is tied to the Salvatores. Who are they?Caroline sighed. 典he Salvatores are two brothers, Stefan and Damon. Stefan goes to school with us and is in our grade. Damon, however, is like in his early 30s and is the one the town is wary said. I stared at her. 展hy?I asked. Caroline cleared her throat. 展ell when Damon arrived in town, he and Stefan didn't get along. Stefan lived with their Uncle Zach until he died. Damon then took over as Stefan's guardian and he took Zach's spot on the founders committee. Everyone is wary of him because he is very snarky and loves mischief. You probably will have a few run-ins with him since The Grill is one of his favorite hang looked at her phone. 的 have to go. I need to get ready for school tomorrow and then I have a dinner date with gave me a hug. 的 will pick you up tomorrow at said with a smile as she stood up and left.

**4:35pm**

The girl who I heard at Tyler's house is leaving out the back door. Should I have told Caroline about her? I mean, I just met Caroline and Tyler and I don't want to cause trouble for them. What to do?

**9:30pm**

All ready for school tomorrow. I am a little nervous about going to a new school tomorrow but my mother assures me that everything will be alright. I hope she is right.


End file.
